Demon Hospital
by Yizuki
Summary: Yugi finds a man half dead on his doorstep. He takes him to the hospital but things soon get a lot more intense, and complicated than he realized. Who is this mystery person? What is he? Not my story. Based off a summary I read on a deviantart pic.YxYYpai


Yugi heard a weak knock on the door. He looked up from his book and stared at the door. Who would be here at three in the morning? He got up and opened the door. He gasped. Outside was a man who looked just like him. He was naked and covered in blood. The man raised his head to look into his eyes. It looked like he was about to say something when he collapsed. Yugi caught him and set him on the couch. Now that he had a better view he saw that he wasn't completely like him. His skin was a beautiful bronzed tone, his eyes were narrow and his hair had extra spikes that made it look even wilder. He went to the phone and called the paramedics. Soon the ambulance was at his door and he was telling the cops what had happened. He rode in the back, keeping an eye on this stranger. When they came to the hospital he was left in the waiting room. Yugi sat down in a chair and held his head. This made no sense Why was he so concerned about someone he had just met? Still he stayed there until the hospital closed for the night. And when he got home all he could think about was the strange man who had come to his door.

* * *

He was weak, so weak, and so hungry. He needed food, he needed him. He had been watching this angel on earth for a long time. And now that he was injured he could think of no one else. He was almost there, just a few more steps. He had to rest on the door before he could knock. He could hear soft footsteps walk toward him. The door opened and his angel was gazing at him. He heard him gasp at his state. He tried to raise his head to look into his beautiful eyes. Black swirled into his vision and he felt himself tip forward. Soft hands caught him and dragged him inside. He sighed as silken fingers caressed his cheek. His angel went away to call for help. He wanted to call him back. His angel couldn't leave him. If he did they would come back. Something clicked into place and he came back. He held his hand and murmured softly to him. All if his fears washed away with that sweet voice. He gripped his hand as best he could. The sound of an ambulance drifted to his ears. He felt himself being lifted. His angel let go of his hand as he was carried away. No! He couldn't leave him! He reached for his hand. He was lifted into the ambulance. Soon someone got in. A hand came and held his. The silken touch made him relax. He wasn't going to leave him. They traveled to the hospital where his angel was left behind. He tried his best not to panic away from his angel. He would be here tomorrow. He tried his best to sleep for the time being. Tomorrow, his angel would be here tomorrow. But that was a long time to wait.

* * *

Yugi was there a half hour before visiting hours. He tried his best not to panic as he wondered what could have happened to him. His grandfather had driven him here and was going to pick him up for lunch. He asked the receptionist where the man was. She gave him directions. When he got there he saw that he was hooked up with an IV in his arm. He was covered in bandages. Yugi knew that he was very close to dying. He sat next to him, only getting up for the bathroom. The nurses tried to shoo him away when they did his checkups, but Yugi refused to leave. They showed him how to take his blood pressure and make sure that he was okay. Soon he was given these responisibilties. The nurses only came to give him the necessary equipment. His grandpa came at noon to take him to lunch. He whispered a goodbye and left, promising to come tomorrow. For a moment he thought he felt the strangers hand tighten on his own. He murmured more soothing things to him. Reluctantly the hand relaxed and let him go. He left, telling the nurses he would be here tomorrow.

* * *

He was back, his hand in his own. The soft skin caressing his worries away. He was still too tired to move or give sign that he was conscious. He only left a few times and was never gone long. When the nurses came he gave them a hard time, not moving from his side. Soon he was doing the routine checkups. It made him feel good to know he was doing it. It seemed all too soon an elderly man came and tried to take him away. He held his hand tightly. He didn't want him to leave. He turned around and stroked his hand, murmuring soft promises to him. He slowly let go. His angel patted his hand and left. He shivered. The room seemed much colder and empty since he had left. 'Please come soon.' He thought desperately. A rustling caught his attention. A hand came to his throat and tightened. He choked.

"So…you thought that you could escape? Fool! There is nowhere you can go that I won't find you. Even if it takes me eternity I will make you mine." He gasped as her hand tightened even more. He managed to press the button that called for a nurse. She heard the click and cursed. "I will be back Atem! You can't hide forever!" She let go and left. He choked as his windpipe was now free to take in a much as it needed. A nurse came through the door. She saw him gasping as he tried to get air. She got an oxygen mask and put it over his face. His breathing eased and he slipped back into the half conscious state he was in before this happened. She sighed and left.

* * *

Yugi walked down the hallway as he carried the man's new medication. They figured he might wake sooner if the medicine wasn't so strong. He took a rag and mopped the man's forehead. He seemed so strained, as if he were living an eternal nightmare. Yet when he was there he was relaxed and seemed to be content. He caressed the man's cheek. A small sigh escaped the man's lips. Yugi smiled softly and held his hand. Without warning an arm slipped around his neck and began strangling him.

"So, you're the one he gets strength from. Hm… Pity. You're very handsome. I can see why he loves you. No matter. Atem's love is mine and no one else's! You'll have to go." Yugi clawed at the arm that crushed his windpipe. He tried to call for help, but the hand covered his mouth. He elbowed her in the stomach as hard as he could and bit down on her hand. She screeched and let go. He fell to the ground and choked. His vision was blurry. He could barely see what was around him. Still he made for the wall where he knew an alarm button was set. The woman was still nursing her injuries. When she saw him reaching up she dashed at him, but before she could grip him he hit the button. The alarm went off and she let him go. A nurse ran in and asked him what happened. Before he could answer he fell unconscious.

* * *

Atemu felt so helpless. He was stuck in this comatic state because he still didn't have enough energy to get up. Curse Anzu for trying to kill his angel! But it made him realize something. He was a half-demon. Yugi was a human. One day Yugi would die and he would be alone again. He shrank in on himself then. Alone….he didn't want to be alone…he wanted his angel by his side forever. He wanted to be protected from the darkness that always reached for him with clinging fingers. After five thousand years of listening to the darkness and his self appointed mate he was nearly crazy. But Yugi made him better. Just watching him pulled his mind out of the black fog that they had created. He didn't want to be alone….

* * *

Yugi brought some medicines and a shot of adrenaline. The doctors hoped that it would help stimulate him enough to wake up. Yugi walked into the room. There he was. Some of his bandages had been removed, but he was still badly injured. He pulled out the shot of adrenaline and injected it into his arm. The man flinched. Slowly his eyes opened. Yugi had never seen such a stunning shade of purple. They were deeper and richer than his own. The man blinked and felt himself. After making sure he was alive he looked at Yugi.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked. The man seemed to think about it for a moment before sitting up. He looked deep into Yugi's eyes and suddenly he was caught. His body was unresponsive to any command he made. The medicines fell from his arms.

"Aibou, Angel, come here." Yugi felt himself obeying that deep voice. When he was at his side he stopped. The man looked at him lovingly, even though they had never met. "I've been alone for so long Aibou. I've been so lonely with no one to comfort me. My only companions were the dark and a woman who forced me to be her mate. I nearly went crazy. But you healed me. You helped lift my mind from their shackles." He took Yugi's hand and squeezed it. "You were nearly killed. Even if you were saved one day you will die. And I will be alone again, I will die. I don't want to be alone….I don't want to die…." He pulled Yugi closer. His form changed. He was now a demon with horns and a long tail with a scythe on the end. Long spikes protruded from his back, cutting through some of his bandages, a few spikes were in the joints of his arms and legs. His eyes were no longer a deep purple but a blood crimson with slits for pupils. Two fangs poked over his lip and his hands had claws instead of fingernails. He grabbed the back of Yugi's neck and pulled him towards himself, exposing the side of his throat. Yugi felt a sharp pain in the main artery in his neck and heard the man's voice in his head. 'Keep me safe Yugi….Keep me safe for all eternity.'

* * *

Atemu sighed as Yugi fainted from his bite and blood loss. He could already see a few changes in his appearance. His open, staring eyes were turning from pure violet to the same blood crimson that he had. Small fangs were making their appearance between parted lips. Tiny horns were pushing their way through his spiked hair. His nails were already long and becoming curved. Atemu brought his body close and kissed him on the lips. "I am sorry Aibou. But being without you is like being dead." He picked him up and looked around. Drinking Yugi's blood had given him his lost energy. There were no nurses. They wouldn't be coming for a long time. He picked his angel up and held him close to his chest. He looked at the sky. It was a clear night with a full moon. He would have to be careful. These were Anzu's favorite nights. Two leathery wings sprouted from his back. Holding Yugi tightly he jumped out the window. He flew off into the night, his white hospital gown nearly coming off as he flew toward the moon. He only stopped once at a large mansion. He set Yugi behind some bushes and went inside. When he came back out his hands were dyed red with blood. He picked Yugi up and flew out of the city. Now they could be together without anyone to bother them. They could be together for all eternity. 


End file.
